Halloween:the new chapter
by karima 1
Summary: The night they found out he was still at home!! please,please,please,please read and review!!
1. house haunting

                                  **HALLOWEEN: THE NEW CHAPTER                  **

As the car pulled up outside the old Myers house two young people climbed out of the car and walked up to the house hand in hand, they looked like the perfect couple. The house however, was  now looking run-down, as if no one had lived there for years.

"Come on, I want to look inside and I'm not going in without you!" said Jamie, a girl of about 20.

" Why not, are you scared?? Said Matthew, a boy of about the same age

 "No way, come on" Jamie shouted as she looked in her bag and tried to find the keys that the estate agency had given her so that they could come and look inside the house

"Hey, what time did the estate agent say that they would be here??" asked Matthew

 As he watched Jamie finally retrieve the keys from her leather handbag and try to fit them in the lock that would open the door.

"They said that there would be someone here before us but they must be late because I don't see anybody" Jamie almost sang the last two words before putting her hand on the door handle and turned it.

"Hello, anyone in here??" Jamie shouted as she looked around

"Jamie, shut up, we don't want the neighbours thinking we're crazy, after all we've only just moved to this town, I can't even remember what it's called, Haddockfield, 

Haddonfelden, hell I don't know???"

"It's Haddonfield, you idiot!! Replied Jamie from the next room" and the neighbours can't hear us since the doors locked so I can make all the noise I want"

 "Well, it wasn't locked before, was it?? Matthew said in a confused manner

  "Oh, shut up I know you locked it Matt"

 "Well, how did I lock it if you have the key Jamie??"

  "How the c-" **bang!! **Jamie's sentence was cut short by the noise upstairs

"What the hell was that?? Matthew asked in utter bewilderment 

 "I don't know but I'm going to find out" Jamie shouted at the top of her voice as she ran up the stairs

"Jamie, Jamie!! Matthew screamed after her but no answer followed 

Meanwhile Jamie was upstairs alone, She could feel her heart beating so fast that it was like it was going to explode and jump right out of her body.

"Hello?" Anyone here cos if there is I'm gonna kick your ass!!

There was still no answer.

"Matt??, Matthew if you've set this up I'm going to kill you!

Jamie walked into one of the empty open rooms

"Hello, It smells like something dead up here!!

 The room looked like no one had been in there for years, there was nothing in the room except an old wardrobe and a bed, which was black with filth, it had obviously 

Been there a long time.

Meanwhile Matthew waited downstairs pacing back and forth waiting for Jamie to return.

"Jamie??" Matthew yet again shouted up the stairs to Jamie" Jamie if I have to come up there you're dead!!"

As if answering his question a drip fell on head, then another, then another and soon there were thousands of drips landing on his head.

Matthew caught one of the drips and went towards the window, as that was the only place where the light was allowed to shine freely into the otherwise pitch-black house.                                     

"Oh my god!!" Matthew said, his voice filled with pure terror. What he saw in his hand was pure red blood. Matthew looked up towards the ceiling and though it was dark in the room he could see a puddle of blood pouring though the ceiling. Matthew was about to scream when he heard the patter of feet above him. As the feet kept moving closer and closer Matthew looked for a place to hide, he ran into the next room and saw a door. As he progressed towards the door he heard the feet coming down the stairs and Matthew began to run towards the door. However he made it cause as he turned the door handle and opened the door he was greeted by no one else but Michael Myers. He grabbed Matthew by the neck and pushed him into the wall, and then he held him there. Matthew tried kicking but he was only getting weaker and weaker as Michael held him by the throat and strangled him. Finally when Matthew couldn't take the pain anymore he gave in and stopped kicking, the last thing Matthew saw was Michael raise his knife In the air and send it flying towards Matthew's throat.

The last thing he felt was the knife slicing across his throat before his mind and body went numb and black…


	2. Jamies surprise

 Just to let everyone know that I do not own Micheal Myers or any other characters from the Halloween [though I wish I did!!] movies however, I do own Matthew, Jamie and the other characters that you, the reader had never heard of before you read  

This wonderful story, the story will get scarier as the story goes on so enjoy!!

Jamie looked down at the dead possum hanging from a piece of rope, which was attached to the ceiling. All the possum's blood was draining out of it's neck and 

landing on the floor. The blood dripped though the floor and she could hear the blood seeping though the floor into the room below.

"Hey Matt!!, watch out below!!

 Jamie expected at least for Matthew to shout some crap up to her or maybe he would even come upstairs to see what see was going on about however, she heard nothing.

"Matthew??, come on I know your down there!!"

 There was still no answer; all she heard was a crack and a creek from downstairs as if to say someone was there but she didn't know who.

"Fine I'll come down and get you, I've never had a boyfriend before that can't even look after himself!"

She began to make her way down the crooked stairs each one making a small crack as she walked down them.

As she reached the bottom of the stairs she looked around the house

"Matthew, I've had to come downstairs to find you and I'm not in the mood for games!" 

She felt something land on her head, Jamie instantly realised that it was the blood from the racoon upstairs.

"I'm suddenly going off this house since I think that someone already lives in it" Jamie said sarcastically 

A big crash from the basement bought all of Jamie's attention to the next room.

"Matthew??"

There was still no answer. Jamie walked into the next room and saw the basement door.

"Have I got to come down in that crappy basement and find you?, I getting impatient so get up here now!"

She waited for a second but there was still no answer so she made her way to the basement door.

She opened the door and progressed into the basement. The entrance was small and could not fit one more person though it at a time.

"I wonder if any fat people lived in this house because if they did they didn't go into the basement" Jamie said as she walked down into the dark, deep basement and down the stairs.

When she got to the bottom of the stairs she looked around for a light switch however, there wasn't one.

"Matt? How am I supposed to find you down here, I can't see anything in front of my nose!"

Jamie continued looking around the small dismal basement when all of a sudden the basement door slid shut and locked.

"Ahh crap!"Jamie shouted as she noticed that the once open door was now shut.

All of a sudden she felt a hand land on her left shoulder.

"Hey Matt, long time no see, I'm glad you gave up your stupid games and stopped hiding cause I am so going off this house, what do you think??"

The hand still lay on her shoulder but no one spoke, the middle finger began to twitch as if excited about something.

"Matt, stop doing that with your finger, It's so annoying!,"

 Yet again there was still no answer

 "Matt??" Jamie turned around not to see Matthew but to stare straight into Michael Myers blank, black eyes.

Matt??, it that you cause if it is you probably end with rabies from wearing that thing if you found it in this house" 

As if insulted by this comment Michael pulled his knife out and raised it into the sky and was ready to send it straight into Jamie's soft skin.

"You're not Matt are you??"

As if to answer her question Michael threw the sharp knife into Jamie's shoulder

Blood poured out of Jamie's wound but she knew that if she didn't try to get away now It would hurt a lot more in lots of places. 

Jamie gave Michael Myers a scared look before running up towards the basement door even though she knew that it was locked.

"Come on, come on!" Jamie screamed at the door as if she thought that if she shouted loud enough the door might hear her and open.

Jamie looked behind her, Michael was getting closer and closer and closer… 


	3. The visitor

Jamie kept trying the door handle but there was no luck then she remembered, she had a skeleton key in her pocket.

She began searching for the keys as she had four pockets and didn't know which pocket it was in.

A skeleton key can open up any room in this house she recalled Matthew saying before he disappeared. Jamie looked behind her at the same time as she was trying to find the key, Michael was three steps away then two then…

The door flew open and the estate agent was standing there looking confused at Jamie

"What are you doing in the basement? "The estate agent asked Jamie as she ran threw the door, found the key and locked the door.

"Did you see it??"Jamie asked the estate agent

"See what??" He said back to her, still with a confused look on his face

"That guy with the mask on!, he stabbed me in the shoulder, look!" She showed the man the wound on her arm.

"I don't know who did that but we need to get you to a doctor right away!" he exclaimed 

"What about Matthew?" she shouted and cried at the same time and could hardly talk.

"Who's Matthew and what are you on about a guy in a mask??"Just as the estate agent said this the door behind Jamie began to move and then a constant banging came from behind the door.

"Come on, we have to get out now!" he shouted as he began to move towards the door which led back into the outside, a place that seemed so near yet so far.

"WHAT ABOUT MATTHEW!!" Jamie screamed

Look, there's no one else here cause I've looked around this whole house so he's either escaped or…

He looked towards the door which was now shaking so hard it looked that if it was shaken much more that it would split into a thousand pieces and the thing behind it would come crashing though it as it did.

Jamie began to cry even more at the thought of what might of happened to Matthew. 

Then she ran as fast as she could to the door and ran out into the sunshine, followed closely by the estate agent.

"Shall I lock it, I mean after all we don't whoever or whatever getting out now do we??"The estate agent asked Jamie softly, actually sounding if he cared what happened to her, even though he didn't really know her.

"What if Matthew's in there??"How will he get out and if he can't get out then…

" I've told you" the estate agent held her arms and stared straight into her eyes and told her "There was no-one in that house when I went in and I looked upstairs, downstairs, even in the basement witch I suppose was a good job"

Even Jamie had to laugh then cause it reminded of something that Matthew, unkind but cute.

Now, that's nice to see, a smile, you have a really nice smile you should use it more"

He said as he put his hand right on the wound that Michael Myers had given her earlier.

"OUCH!!, no offence but I'm beginning to feel a woozy her-" her sentence was cut short when her eyesight went blank and she fainted, The estate agent picked her up and carried her towards the car, put her in the back and drove away however, no one noticed that they had forgotten to lock the door and even though they had not left it wide open it now was… 


	4. home again

Jamie looked around her surroundings. She had no idea where she was and there was no-one around to ask except herself, as her eyes opened more Jamie saw that she was in the hospital, all of a sudden a nurse tapped on her at the moment unharmed shoulder.

"AHHH"Jamie screamed, obviously frightened by anything at the moment

"Matthew??"She asked not looking to see who it really was and just hoping that it might be him.

"Sorry, I'm not Matthew, I'm just your nurse but you should be looking for oz not Matthew after all he did save your life"

 "Who's Oz?"Jamie asked still sounding a little groggy

  "Oz is the guy who brought you in" Jamie still looked confused.

  "He looked about your age, maybe a year or two older, quite handsome, spiky hair,

   I think he said he was an estate agent"

  "Oh, him, where is he anyway, is he okay?? Jamie asked, suddenly sounding concerned even though a minute ago she couldn't even remember who he was until the nurse said estate agent then it all came flooding back. 

"He's gone now but he'll be back later, are you two a couple?" the nurse asked.

"A couple, not that I know of!!"Jamie said, quite surprised at what the nurse had just said

"Anyway, I think I would have remembered him if we were couple don't you??"Jamie answered her own question

"I don't know, I was just making conversation, sorry anyway, you could have had amnesia, after all, according to Oz you hit the ground quite hard when you fainted so you never know, you could have a mild case of amnesia!"

"You like to talk don't you?" Jamie asked with a laugh and a smile, it was the first time she had felt at peace since she went into the house with Matt.

"Yes, I do" the nurse replied to Jamie in the same tone that she had asked her in.

"I've got to go" the nurse said before turning towards the door which led back into the hall of the hospital "By the way my name's Joanne," The nurse said before yet again turning towards the door and the hall.

"Before you go can you try to find out what's happened to Matthew?, He's my boyfriend and he was at the house with me"

"What house?" The nurse asked Jamie, coming back towards her with a confused look on her face." They didn't tell us anything about a house"

"Didn't Oz say anything about it, after all that's where he found me and there was a-"

Then she stopped her sentence and realised that Oz hadn't said anything about the house and what was there, He obviously didn't want anyone to know about what had happened however, she couldn't work out why.

"What were you saying?" the nurse asked Jamie

"Nothing, it must be the little bit of crazy in me, most people get it after they've been stabbed, I mean wounded!"

The nurse gave her a weird look and then finally went out of the door and into the hall, which was filled with patients, visitors and staff.

Jamie fell back into her comfy pillow and just lay there while she wondered why Oz didn't mention the house, where Matthew had gone and if he was alive would he come to visit her, why the nurse obviously thought Oz was cute, why the nurse thought that they were a couple and would she ever find out who was under that mask in that creepy house….

"Jamie?, Jamie are you okay? Jamie? Jamie opened her eyes.

"Oz? Is that you?"

"Who's Oz, it's me you dunce!"

"Matthew??"She knew it was Matthew cause he was the only one who called her Dunce.

"So are you gonna tell me who Oz is?" Matthew asked with a sudden edge to his voice 

 It must have been just one very convincing dream, that's it Jamie thought 

 "Oh, no one, just someone in my dream it's not anyone to worry about" Jamie said as she looked around and realised that she was back at there old flat, where Jamie and Matthew had lived for about four years. Even though it was only a dream she somewhat wished that Oz had been real cause even though she didn't really know him she would have loved to have got to know him.

"Well I think it does matter, I really do and you know what now you need to be punished for what you've done" 

At first Jamie thought that he was joking.

"You must be punished, after all I can't have you looking at other guys now can I?" 

Then Matthew pulled off the skin on his face and neck to reveal the horrible mask that she had seen in what she thought was a dream.

"OH GOD NO, NO, NO!!"Jamie began waving her hands at the thing to try and hit it however, it wasn't working.

 "LEAVE ME ALONE!!" Jamie screamed as she kept trying to hit the masked thing.

  The thing didn't move it just stood there not taking any notice of how Jamie was trying to kill the thing with her bare hands.

"I'm not scared of you, you're just a shape!"

As if brought back to earth from space the now thought to be shape grabbed it's knife from its side pocket and lifted it up into the sky, the sun shone of the knife sharps point and as Jamie looked as it sparkle she also saw the knife come falling down towards her. 

Just as the knife was about to hit her she dodged the knife and it went flying into the bed.

The shape quickly retrieved his knife from the bed and followed after her.

Jamie ran down the stairs of the flat and never looked behind her till she got outside the door of the flats and shut the door; she then walked just a little way towards the windows where you could see people coming down the stairs.

As she looked she could see the shape coming down the stairs that led to the door.

As It came down It saw her out of the window, It stopped and looked at her though the window and put it's head on one side and ten tilted it's head on the other side, then it went back and tilted it'd head on the left size again. Jamie had no time to watch this anymore and began running down the road, which was called Loundsly green road and felt like she was going crazy as she didn't know the truth between truth and reality anymore, a month ago, they had still been living here, her and Matt

And they loved it even though it was small, It was actually Matt who had convinced

Her to go and look at the house, she didn't even want to at first but Matt kept going on about how cheap and friendly it looked, even though it needed doing up. So Jamie warmed to the idea and they left the flat to live in that house. Then a thought crossed her mind, where had the shape gone?

She turned round and looked behind her, all she saw was the flats and a dog walking across the road.

Jamie sighed and turned around and looked straight into the face of the shape.


End file.
